Forum:Verkeziginger/Arsjief
Categorie:Mäöres Forum:Verkeziginge * /Waat (what/wat/was/que/ce/que) * /Wróm (why/waarom/warum/pourquoi/de ce/porque) * /Wen (when/wanneer/wann/quand/când/ ...) Laot ós 't mekkelik haje * Edere börger moog mitdoon ane verkeziginge * Dae mót den waal sins 20 eprèl börger zeen * De verkeziginge waere gehaje op 25 eprèl toet 30 eprèl * De verkeziginge gaon op luuj, partieje moge mitdoon óm häör standjpöntj te oet laote waseme * De vólgende dinger, goevernemèntsgruup, mótte bekaoze waere: ** Èndùstrie, hanjel, landjboew en enerzjie ** Geldjzaker en goodvaortj ** Goeverneur ** Hölpgoeverneur ** Instenjig en rechzönking ** Ketuur, vólksverhoezing, gezóndjhèèd, óngerwies, erfgood en maatsjappie ** Netuur en ómgaeving ** Oetstenjig ** Verveur * Ederein moog zich veur mieëdere dinger opgaeve * Edere gebroeker mit mieë es 10 gooj bewèrkinge moog stömme And now in English: * Every citizen can participate in the elections * He has to be citizen since 20 april * The election will be on 25 april until 30 april * You can vote on people, parties may also participate to show others their opinions * The next things, goevernemèntsgruup, need to be chosen: ** Industrie, trade, agriculture and energy ** Economics and welfare ** President ** Vice-president ** Inland affairs and justice ** Culture, migration, health, education, heritage and society ** Nature and environment ** Foreign affairs ** Transport * Everybody is allowed only to have one function, but can be a candidate for more functions * Every user with more than 10 usefull edits may vote By: Ben (talk) on 15 apr 2008 05:42 (UTC) :Good! Alexandru 15 apr 2008 06:26 (UTC) ::Ich mót mich ef zègke detse dich good oetgelaef höbs :) Waer estebleef in vief daag börger want doe mós in de regering zitte! --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15 apr 2008 12:41 (UTC) :::Kinne de verkeziginge neet get ieëder? En get kótter doere? Bèr Mans 15 apr 2008 13:17 (UTC) ::::Waat stèlse veure? --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15 apr 2008 13:22 (UTC) :::::Nów. In drie daag, doer: 3 daag. Bèr Mans 15 apr 2008 13:23 (UTC) ::::::Is mich ouch good :) Laote v'r den de röl verdeile? --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15 apr 2008 13:25 (UTC) :::::::Ich waer binnekórt börger. Ich gedraag mich wie 'nen ós :-) Ben (talk) 16 apr 2008 13:47 (UTC) ::::::::Inderdaad. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16 apr 2008 13:56 (UTC) Kandidatuurstèlling Völ dich mer ane/Put your name where you want. (!!! allein börgers!!!/only citizens) * Èndùstrie, hanjel, landjboew en enerzjie ** ... * Geldjzaker en goodvaortj ** Ben (talk) ** ... * Goeverneur ** ... * Hölpgoeverneur ** ... * Instenjig en rechzönking ** Bèr Mans 15 apr 2008 13:28 (UTC) ** ... * Ketuur, vólksverhoezing, gezóndjhèèd, óngerwies, erfgood en maatsjappie ** ... * Netuur en ómgaeving ** ... * Oetstenjig ** Alexandru ** ... * Verveur ** Alexandru ** ... Waat mót gedoon waere? Naodet de verkeziginge gehaje zeen mótte inkele belangrieke vraogstök behanjeldj waere: * Veur Mäöres: ** Wie mieë luuj aan te trèkke ** Gróndjwet (!!!) * Oetstenjig: ** Fetsoendelik kalle euvere situasie in Lovië *** Hurbanova kriezes ** Adlibita: *** Mieë vröndjsjapsbönj *** Mieë internasjenalisering mit Adlibita ** Libertas: *** Vreêlandj situasie, bedrieve nao hiej verplaatse? *** Mieë internasjenalisering mit Libertas After the elections are held some important things need to be discussed: * For Mäöres: ** How to attract more people ** Constitution (!!!) * Foreign affairs: ** Discuss the situation in Lovia on a good scale *** Hurbanovan crisis ** Adlibita: *** More allieship *** More internationalisating with Adlibita ** Libertas: *** Vreêlandic situation, move companies to here? *** More internationalisating with Libertas --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15 apr 2008 14:00 (UTC) :Wróm zo aafstenjelik ten opzich van Lovië? Ben (talk) 16 apr 2008 13:48 (UTC) ::Det völt v'r dend'rtieje waal biej :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16 apr 2008 13:55 (UTC) :::Haaj ich dich aan :-) Ben (talk) 16 apr 2008 13:57 (UTC)